The present disclosure relates to a control terminal apparatus and a control method capable of controlling volume setting states of a plurality of audio output apparatuses.
In a mixer apparatus which receives audio signals of a plurality of channels, for example, a technique of controlling a volume level after mixing while the balance among volumes of the channels is maintained by a master fader has been proposed as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2005-80265 and 2006-339709.